Pink Lipstick
by ForeverLoveAlways
Summary: Oliver doesn't want to kiss Felicity. Olicity.


**This is a short story that was just stuck in my head. Hope it makes you smile :)**

* * *

Tidying up her desk a little bit, Felicity made her way over to Oliver's office, heels clicking. His head popped up when he heard her approaching, flashing her a small smile, which she returned.

She sat on the edge of his desk. "You have another boring meeting in 10 minutes," she reminded him.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, I know," he replied warily. She could tell the day had worn him out. A little pout was forming on his lips and she couldn't help but be a little amused. Oliver was so cute sometimes. Huh. Never thought she would describe The Arrow as cute.

Leaning over, she grabbed the side of his head and aimed for his lips but he quickly turned his head just as she was about to hit her target. She stared at him, confused, and a little hurt. Had she done something wrong?

"Felicity, I can't kiss you right now," he told her. She kept staring at him, confused as hell and the hurt growing.

"Uh, why?" she questioned. He gave her a flustered look, trying to think of the right words.

When he spoke, it was the fastest she'd ever heard him speak. "Because I have a board meeting and you have that pink lipstick on that's so hard to get off and it gets all over me and the investors always make a point to ask me if I'm wearing lipstick. It's embarrassing," he rambled, avoiding her gaze.

He sounded so much like her that she had to hold in her laughter as his face tinged red. Letting the hand on his face drop, she got up.

"Alright then. Have fun at the meeting," she said. Holding his gaze, she licked her lips, pressing them together and then pushing them out. His eyes dropped to her lips, widening.

"Felicity," he groaned. Again she found herself refraining from bursting into laughter.

"See ya later, Mr. Queen" she murmured, biting her bottom lip, dragging her teeth across it and releasing it. She started walking back towards her desk.

Oliver got up suddenly, eyes flashing dangerously. "Never mind. Come here," he all but growled, grabbing at her. Hands closed around her hips, pulling her to him as his lips landed on hers for a searing kiss. God, she'd never get used to the feeling of being surrounded by Oliver, being overwhelmed.

He walked them until her back hit a wall and his hands traveled, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist, while kissing her over and over again. She could kiss him forever but he had a meeting.

"Oliver," she mumbled against his lips. He didn't seem to hear her as his hands skimmed over her underwear.

She tried again. "Oliver," she breathed out, dropping her legs.

"Felicity," he said in a voice that resembled a whine, as he dropped his head to her neck. Again, never thought she would see the day where Oliver Queen whined.

She chuckled. "The meeting. We don't have time for that," she said.

When she saw his face, she laughed. His lips were pink and when she saw some of his stubble had pink in it too, she laughed harder.

Reaching up with shaky hands, she tried to wipe some of it off. "You have a little something…" She kept laughing as Oliver glared at her.

She finally managed to get it off, rubbing her fingers against his lips with Oliver glaring at her throughout the entire time. "There," she finished. She glanced at the clock. "You have 2 minutes to spare."

"We're finishing this later, by the way," he said throatily, walking to the elevator.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to her. "Wait," she called, running towards him and wrapping her arms his neck.

She brought her lips to his ear. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek hard, making sure it left a mark. Pulling back, she left what she intended. On his right cheek was pink lip mark and she struggled to keep a straight face. He was gonna be mad at her later but it was worth it.

He smiled tenderly as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I love you too."

* * *

**I was thinking of doing a few humorous one-shots. Lemme know what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
